Fate
by Night Fiction
Summary: Kazuma Kval was always known to be a loner. He was content with this... until he met Trinity Glasfille. Kazuma x Trinity, if you squint. R&R and criticism is welcomed and appreciated.


**Hello all, I'm back after a long hiatus, to come outta my Higurashi comfort zone to write a story on BlazBlue. **

**To be specific, the pairing Kazuma and Trinity, from the Phase Shift 1 novel. **

**I actually find this pairing intriguing when I first heard of it. Especially when I found out about Moezama (i.e. Kazuma) sadly, I can't really find any fics on them yet, so I hope this is good enough to do the pairing justice. **

**They are a perfect example of star-crossed lovers.**

**Damn you Relius and Terumi.**

**Now, keep in mind that the novel was never translated (that I know of) so I went on various sites to get more information on it, and had to fill in the blanks, so sorry if this isn't as accurate as can be. ^^; I'm using Kval as his last name; I know some may argue by stating that it is "Kuvaru" but I don't particularly enjoy Engrish.**

**So, this is about what I envisioned on their first meeting. Enjoy. **

Kazuma Kval was not one for going outside, or socializing, or anything but reading. The boy found comfort in his books, most of them given to him by his tutor, Relius Clover, a man who also kept to himself.

His classmates were put-off by him, be it his introverted personality, or the goofy smile he kept on his face, not that it mattered to him. He came to the Magic Guild to learn more about his forgotten past, not to make friends.

There was one girl though… one Trinity Glasfille.

When Kazuma first came to the Guild, he planned on keeping to himself, but he noticed her, bright, curly, blond hair, with the designated girl's uniform, and a yellow coat, and from the look of it... she noticed him, and did a small wave to him.

Kazuma had assumed that she was waving at some friend behind him. She couldn't possibly be waving at some loner.

Then again, he made sure that he was sitting alone, just how he preferred it, at the corner of the classroom. He brushed it off.

_Not me, _he thought, _she couldn't be waving at me._

He told himself this, every morning for class, even when he made sure that no one was behind him.

Then she came to greet him.

"Mr. Kval," she smiled, beautiful and dazzling, "You sit here all by yourself, aren't you lonely?"

He didn't answer immediately because of the fact she was actually talking to him. It had been 4 weeks since the beginning of the year, and no one addressed him casually.

"Um… y-yes…" he muttered, fiddling with his cloak, "Just a tiny bit but…" he held up his stack of books, they slammed on the desk, "Mr. Clover… he gives me these… so um… it keeps me occupied…"

Kazuma was shocked at the sound of his voice, he never really talked to Relius much, other than the tutoring sessions, and even then, Kazuma was more for listening than talking. It seemed alien, having a normal conversation like this. She had managed to get more than 5 words out of him, some would call that an achievement.

Her smile brightened; perhaps she had realized said achievement?

"Well, if they can keep your interest for so long, maybe I should borrow some?" The blond replied, her finger on her chin, it looked almost…. Cute?

"Maybe…" Kazuma mumbled, pale cheeks turning a bright pink, he watched as she giggled, waved him goodbye, walked over to two girls, one pink-haired, the other brown-haired. They left, talking about whatever girls would talk about.

Kazuma was left to process what happened. Perhaps he could ask Relius? Then again, he didn't seem the type to have time for love or care. The man was as cold as ice.

The next day, during lunch, he was sitting alone again, eating his most favorite thing in the world: boiled eggs.

"You seem to enjoy them," someone giggled, it was the blond haired girl, "I've never seen so much eggs on one plate."

Kazuma was no expert in magic, he was an average mage at best, but when the subject was about boiled eggs, he could talk nonstop about them.

"They're beautiful," he grinned, holding one up to his face, "A pretty white color, round shape, and so delicious, truly boiled eggs are the epitome of perfection."

The girl could've sworn that he was rubbing the egg against his cheek.

"W-Well," she started, "I never told you my name… it's Glasfille. Trinity Glasfille."

"Miss Glasfille," Kazuma smiled again after his egg-filled trance, "I-It's nice to meet you…"

That was the start of their odd friendship.

Some said that they were a strange couple, a girl like Glasfille hanging out with a boy like Kval. But it was without a doubt that she was fond of him.

Kazuma seemed content with the friendship as well. He did try talking to Mr. Clover about it, but he would only grunt in reply.

Other than that, the shy boy would love being around the girl. She always had something to say, which was fine for him because he never had much to talk about, anyways.

Kazuma Kval was proud to say that he was friends with Trinity Glasfille. He hoped that their friendship would never end.

But, fate was simply too cruel…

**Yeah, sorry for ending it so abruptly, it does kind of seem I was rushing it at the end, but… ah well, I could revise it later when my writing gets better.**

**About the last line, I'm sure we all know what is going to happen in the end.**

**DAMN YOU AKSYS Y U NO MAKE HAPPY END FOR TRINITY!? (well, we can just wait for Chrono Phantasma for more answers, hopefully.)**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the story, as simple and short as it was, criticism is welcomed and appreciated. :) **


End file.
